Forever Gone
by cocoapuffmydog
Summary: Katelyn Rodgers was nineteen years old when everything was ripped away from her. Now, 22 what will have in store for her when she is put in a perilous situation threatning the last good thing she has in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

_/4 YEARS EARLIER/_

My feet hit the wet pavement as I walked down my street going to me and my friends rendezvous spot. The wind knocks my brown hair in front of my face. I feel myself sinking towards the earth,"Dang it!" I said as I fell hard on my face. I stop by a store window to make sure I didn't hurt myself too bad. My golden eyes were staring back at me as condensation grew on the window from my breath. Scared I was going to be late, I started to walk faster. I'm running away from my stupid sisters, who, when I left, were fighting over the last chicken leg oblivious to my parents screaming at each other. My family isn't the best. We fight we scream and NEVER get along. We also definitely have some problems. I live in the worst small town in Rhode Island. They probably just want to torture me to death. At least I have my friends. They may be crazy, but they're the best I've got.

As I walk toward the small alley behind the post office to meet my three friends.

"Hey Katelyn," my friend Selena said. She's tends to be the mediator of our group. Her poufy brown hair and brown eyes look odd on her extremely skinny figure. Even though we are friends, we tend to fight a lot. Suzi and Max walk up to us with a gloomy expression. Suzi has bright pink hair, yea I know right, and wears all black. She hates her blue eyes because they look like the sky. Right now her eyes look black in the shadow of the building. She happens to have anger issues, if you know what I mean. Her real name is Sissy, but if any of us called her that should punch us to the moon. Max looks like one of those band aid commercial kids, except he has black hair, black eyes, and has long hair. Selena and I are a lot taller than him, but if we were to say anything Suzi would make us suffer. Isn't she a great friend? His look really contradicts his personality because he's sensitive and cares what people think of him.

"Well what did you guys want?" Suzi says with a snappy tone to her voice. "I don't have all night!"

"Yea well neither do I, make it fast," Max added.

"Wow, what's up with you two it's like you've been possessed or something?" I said, knowing they weren't acting like themselves.

"It's okay guys there is no reason to fight," Selena said trying to make us stop, but Suzi was just getting warmed up.

"Well well well, look who's talking the girl with the daddy issues, and the girl who thinks she can solve all the problems of the world," Suzi yelled, "Well you know what you guys have some serious problems!" She stormed off with Max at her heels.

"What's her problem," I said to Selena, slightly hurt by her insult. I shook it off. Selena shrugged and walked away. It was late and I didn't want to get grounded AGAIN so, I started to run. I heard my cell phone ring, so I stopped, breathing hard.

**Me:** Hello?

**Voice: **Miss Katelyn Rodgers please report to the Deputy Station on Clark road, we have some important information to tell you.

**Me: **Is this some kind of prank or something?

**Voice:** This is Deputy O'Hara; we would like to tell you the news in person…so….

**Me: **Fine! Give me 5 minutes…K…

I hear the beep signaling the phone call ended. I sighed as I ran towards the police office; little did I know what was awaiting me.

**I hope you guys like it! It gets better once the past is over. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

I walked into the police office out of breath only to be greeted by two grim-faced officers.

"Miss Rodgers, you may want to sit down," the taller officer gestured toward an empty seat.

"Listen, I really got to get back home, my parents are going to be wondering where I am," I said trying to escape their pitiful gazes.

"That's the thing…your sisters and mom… they died in a car accident about an hour ago," the deputy said, waiting for my reaction. I feel a sense of dread rushing through my body. I felt frozen, I couldn't believe it. Oh no were Sadie and Miranda, my sisters, in the car.

I was afraid to ask, not because I will miss him,"W-was my Dad in the car too?" by the way they were looking at me I thought yes.

My terror was interrupted by my aunt rushing in crying, "My sister my poor sister, oh my poor, young sister. And her daughters, Sadie and Miranda, oh no," she sobs more not even noticing me or caring how I felt.

"Mrs. Madison Kobar please calm down. We called you hear to tell you that you are now he legal guardian of your niece, Katelyn," the deputy said.

"Oh are you sure I though she was supposed to go to an orphanage," my aunt says, looking at me like I'm a piece of garbage.

"Excuse me," I say,"I'm almost nineteen I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, besides I didn't even live with them anyway."

Just as we entered the car it started to pour. I've always love the rain, but today it was a sad reminder of this horrible day. The sadness didn't really hit me until I fell into my bed in my one room apartment. A wave of tears hit me as I realized…they were gone…forever. That night I cried myself to sleep, not knowing the worst had just started.

**Past is almost over you just need to wait until a little more. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

It's been three weeks since my family died. It still hurts I have a feeling I'm going crazy. I hear voices in my head yelling at me. The town talent show is coming up and it's the only thing I have to look forward to. I've always loved singing. Especially now, it helps me cope. Max and Selena are performing too. They have really helped me through this time in my life. Sort of….

It's the day of the talent show I can't help but feel something bad is coming on. I can't find Max, Selena, or Suzi anywhere….grrr…they can be annoying sometimes. I feel sorry for Max he hasn't been himself lately. His girlfriend was cheating on him with two other guys and her and her cheerleader friends hung him by the flagpole in his underwear. He's been really depressed and I'm worried about him.

I walk towards the door to the control room above the auditorium. There are voices inside and it didn't take long for me to notice they were Max's and Selena's.

I was going to walk inside, but I heard Max say, "What did you want to tell me in private, Selena?"

This was Selena's voice, "Max, I don't know how to say this but, I…..," I hear Max yell. I ran away hearing footsteps coming towards the door.

I really don't know what to say when Max walks up to me with his guitar.

"Okay I'm, ready to go now," he sounded sad. I watched him slowly walk up to the stage. He sits down, and begins to sing a sad song about remorse, and heartbreak. Then all horror begins to unfold. He yells uncomprehend able words and slams his guitar on the stage. I watch in terror as he dives off the stage and breaks his neck. I hurriedly call 9-1-1 even though I know it's too late. I run by his side next to Selena and I bunch of laughing football players. Suzi punches the still laughing one smack in the nose. He stumbles back and I hear the principal's footsteps echoing through the hall.

"OH no, Maxwell, has someone called the paramedics?" she said without an ounce of emotion in her voice. "Suzi Jones please report to the principal's office. She pulls Suzi's arm and walks away. What a great person! Max is about to die, or even he may be dead, and she still doesn't care. I feel his pulse. There isn't one. I stop the tears beckoning to roll from my eyes as Selena starts to sob. I tell her it's okay, but she seems totally out of it. Now I remember what she said in the control room, and I knew how she felt. She was blaming herself for Max's suicide and lost someone she loved dearly. I give her a hug and I let her cry into my shoulder. Telling her it will be okay. If only I knew how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

They canceled the Talent show after what happened with Max. I went to my Aunt's house ready for her to make fun of me, like when my parents died.

She said,"Oh no, your parents and sisters died how sad for you, especially because it was your fault! How could you do this Katelyn how could you!" she had said sarcastically.

Now as I walked into her house and yelled, "I'm here, what did you want!"

She comes out and says, "Oh I hear that little boy you were hanging out with died today, why don't you go cry yourself a river, dear. And go draw my bath!" I walk away ignoring her, wondering why I even came. Anyways today was my 19th birthday and Suzi, Selena, and I are going to hang out at the arcade. At least there is no one there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I met Suzi at the arcade at 9pm. We don't actually play any games; we just sit and eat pizza. Selena was supposed to meet us here at 9:30, so we wait.

"How are you doing, Suzi," I asked cautiously.

"Okay," she grumbled. Even though I knew none of us were okay.

It's already 9:55 and Selena hasn't shown up yet. "I wonder where she is," I said to Suzi.

"I have no idea, but anyway Happy Birthday!" she said with absolutely no cheer in her voice. I couldn't blame her; Max was like a little brother to her. It was just now I realized he had died on my birthday, June 21, and he'd only lived barely 17 years. I'm so sad I can barely enjoy this day. "Do you want to know what happened to me in the principal's office?" Suzi asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Sure," I said fiddling with the straw of my drink.

"I've been suspended for 2 weeks," she said.

I nearly spit out my drink, "What! 2 weeks! that doesn't seem hardly fair at all," I said.

"She said, 'You get two weeks of suspension for purposefully injuring a football player before game day with no logical reason'," she said mimicking Principal Gaea's earthy tone of voice.

"That makes no sense at all!" I said shocked.

"I know right!" Suzi said back to me.

"Where the heck is Selena?" I asked trying to change the subject, "It's already 10:30, do you think she forgot?"

"No, she couldn't have!" Suzi replied. As if on cue my phone rang, I hear Deputy O'Hara's voice on the phone:

**Me: **What's wrong this time?

_I put him on speaker phone._

**O'Hara:** We need you at the police station right away, you and Sissy Jones.

**Me:** Okay we'll be right there.

The beep sounded. I looked at Suzi and we both got up and ran to the police station.

It started to rain right as we entered the police station. Selena's parents were sitting there crying hysterically. I knew then something was terribly wrong. Suzi and I looked at each other.

"What happened to Selena?", I asked Deputy O'Hara.

"Selena left this suicide note. We found her body and her car at the bottom of the pond. We believe she killed herself." O'Hara said. No kidding, genius I know what suicide means.

"Can we see the note?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered grimly.

It read:

_**I don't know what to do anymore. It feels like I've lost myself. Max is gone forever and the only way I can be with him is in heaven. So, I've decided to do just so. I'm sorry if I am hurting anyone by doing this, but I feel like I'm hurting myself if I stay. Goodbye world. I'll be with you soon Max.**_

_**Love and goodbye,**_

_**Selena Lockier**_

I dropped the note on the ground just as I read her last words. I saw Suzi crumple to the ground next to me. I told Suzi to come with me. She just sat there. So, I ran. I didn't run back to my aunt's house. I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I didn't know what I did to deserve this. I ran away from Rhode Island. I ran away from that dreadful police station. I ran away from the life I was going to leave behind.

**This is the last chapter of the past. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_/Present Day (4 years later)/won't make much sense as to the beginning unless you read the Fallen Star series. Takes place right after The Lost Soul ends._

It's been seven years since my parents, my sisters, Max, and Selena died. That's a really long list of deaths and I don't want anymore. I am 22 now almost 23. It's been a hard road getting this far. I've had to sleep in cardboard boxes and stay in shady motels if I made enough money singing on the streets. Which, most of the time, I didn't. I could barely stay alive. In the downtime I had taught myself how to fight and I always carry a dagger with me. I mean, you never know. Now I am wandering around God knows where. I'm scratched up, bruised, and I haven't taken a shower in a couple of weeks. Right before this I got a strange tattoo of an "s" shape with a circle around it. Then I thought of a beautiful castle from my dream. The castle had a lake right by it. Then, I was standing right there in front of it.

"So weird," I murmured to myself. I look around and see that there is nothing around me besides the lake I saw from my dream and the castle. I might as well walk up and see if there is anyone living there. I walk up to the castle cautiously and pull out my dagger. Well, if there is someone in there they may be scared of this weapon so, I put it away.

Before I get to the door, two people come out talking and laughing. They don't notice me at first and I contemplate what to do. Should I hide, approach them, run?

My thoughts are interrupted by a,"Who are you, exactly?" said the dude standing about 5 yards away. He was extremely tall with blonde hair with a blue streak going through it. _Can this day get any weider_, I hear a thought, but it wasn't mine. Can I read his mind?

"I'm….. Katelyn," I said, slightly confused.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" _This girl looks like she's slept on the ground_, the dude thinks.

"I have absolutely no idea,"I reply hoping I can trust these people. _Maybe I can take her out. _The girl standing next to him thinks.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself," the girl says. Should I trust them? Well, I guess I have no choice. I decided not to tell them about my past to deeply. I begin by telling them the past seven years very briefly omitting all the death and misery. I didn't realize I was holding my dagger until I heard this, _Umm is she going to stab us or something, _the guy thought. I put away my dagger.

"Okay, I'm Laylen and this is Aislen," _Should we let her inside?_ Laylen thinks.

"Come on inside," Aislen says. _I hope this doesn't backfire on us._ Aislen thinks. I quickly tried to block out their thoughts. I really didn't want to be weirder than I already am.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We are inside the castle and I hear faint thoughts coming from upstairs. I guess the whole thought blocking thing wasn't working.

I dare to ask,"Are you guys the only ones that live here?" I saw them exchange glances.

"No, two other people do, it's just…." Laylen says. I could tell something pretty bad happened and they don't want to tell me.

"I don't know if you'll believe us but… there is a girl in there, Gemma, that is possessed by the Queen of the Lost Souls, Helena; we are trying to free her but it's not that easy," Aislen says quickly. _Wow how crazy does that sound _Aislen thinks. For some reason I believed her, maybe it was the look in their eyes like they had been staying up a lot trying to save this girl that obviously meant a lot to them. I don't even know why I trust them. Maybe it's because I know they are not lying. I don't know.

Then I realized they said two people. "Who is the other person?" I asked. _Wow, that was convenient _Aislen thought. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see a dark-haired guy walking down the stairs. He has bags under his eyes and looks very distracted.

He doesn't even seem to notice me until Aislen says, "Alex this is Katelyn, Katelyn this is Alex."

Alex says,"What are you doing here."

"I don't know I just randomly appeared here," I replied,"I had a dream about this castle, and then I got this mark on my arm," I showed them the tattoo on the inside part of my arm. They all look at each other and then at me.

"Why don't we take you to see Gemma," Alex says. _Okay this is really weird now _Alex thinks.

"Okay," I say following them up the stairs not knowing what to expect.

**YAY Fallen Star characters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

I walk into the room. There is a girl tied down to the bed. When I walk in I feel like running away. How could they do such a thing? I am almost out of there when the girl opens her eyes. We look so similar it is not even funny. No wonder they were looking at me weird. "Well, look what the cat dragged in," Gemma said in a menacing voice,"Someone else trying to free Gemma from me," she was talking to Alex. _Who is she, I hope she can help me!_ I hear the same voice, just less malicious. I can hear the real Gemma's thoughts. I could tell by the way Alex felt so sad that he loved her. I frowned. I know what it feels like to lose someone you love. Maybe, just maybe I can help these people.

I try talking to Gemma through my head. _Hey real Gemma can you hear me _I try to send her through my head. No Reply. I guess it was worth a shot. We all left the room and went downstairs.

They started questioning me. I told them my name, my age, and where I was from. When they told me to them them my life story, I was wondering if I should tell them EVERTHING. But, I guess the first step to trust is to trust them so… "You must have had a really nice life, too bad your stuck with us now," Laylen said jokingly.

There was no way I was going to tell them my life story so I said,"I can help you guys with Gemma."

They looked at each other and then told me about them and what the mark meant. "You're a foreseer, kind of like a teleporter, except a little different. With a crystal ball, you can probably see visions. Gemma is like that too," Alex said. _She probably thinks we are crazy_ he thinks. Suddenly, I felt myself slipping away. What the heck! I thought I said, but I was already blacked out.

_I am in a weird place. It is dark and there is a guy standing right in front of me. His eyes are purplish pink,"Katelyn, I have something important to tell you," the man said. _

_"What is it?" I replied very puzzled._

_"Listen to me, Gemma is your half-sister, you have to save her!" He said. _

_"What! That doesn't make sense, and how do I save her exactly?" I replied. _

_"You are my daughter, Katelyn, and so is Gemma, talk to Gemma through your mind. I know you can do it. Tell her she has to break free of Helena. Do anything you can to convince her. Then, when she breaks free, you must find the man who killed your mom, sisters, and step-dad. Find him and bring him to the underworld. After that, you'll have to be on your own." _

_I felt myself fading away,"How am I supposed to do that?" I yelled. _

_"I think you'll figure it out," he said disappearing. _

I wake up on the ground with a bunch of faces staring down at me. I had a monstrous headache and was scared at what I had to do. I decided to ask them. I told them all about my dream. "You can go through visions without a crystal ball?" Alex asked, "Wait, what did the guy in your vision look like?"

"He had dark hair, and the same color eyes as me, and Gemma," I said, knowing I had to get upstairs.

"Okay so apparently your Gemma's half-sister?" Laylen asked.

" Yup," I replied.

"You said he told you how to free Gemma without killing her?" Alex asked, his voice strained. "Yes," I said. _I hope this works_ I could feel Alex's hope that I could free Gemma.

"Why don't I go give it a try," I decided to say.

Suddenly, I think I understood what my father, yea I know right, meant. "Do you guys have a hammer I can borrow?" I asked.

"What do you want a hammer for?!" Alex said, shocked.

"When I go into Gemma's head I might need something to break the wall down with.

"Oh," Alex said, still seeming a bit worried. Laylen passed me a hammer and I asked, "Anyone want to come with?" I waked up the stairs and they followed me.

Gemma looked peaceful sleeping, I touched her arm and felt myself slowly sink into her mind. I saw my new found companions looking at me with worry. When I blacked out.

_I am surrounded by darkness. I see Gemma weakly ling on the floor next to my leg. She jumps up when I accidentally step on her hand. "Ow!" Gemma yells as she stands up. "Oh it's you," she said. _

_"I'm here to free you," I said. _

_Her eyes filled up with tears as she asked me, "How?" I wanted to say I don't know or YOU'RE MY SISTER! But I couldn't. _

_"We have to break down that brick wall, I'm guessing," I shrugged as I walked over to the wall and slammed my hammer into it. "Did that hurt?" I asked Gemma. She shook her head. So, I rammed the hammer into the wall many times until there was a person-sized hole in the center. I looked back at her before plunging into the hole. Gemma followed me after I gave my OK and the wall crumbled behind us. I woman strolled out from behind a couch, or at least I thought it was a woman. She really didn't have much of a face, and she had black widows all round her. _

_"Look what we have here," She snarled. I pulled out my dagger. "You wanted to free Gemma didn't you!" she looked menacing under the subtle glow of a candle. _

_"Yes, and I have an offer for you," I told who I guessed was Helena. _

_"I'm not interested in any offers," she replied, even though I knew she was interested. Gemma looked quite confused. _

_"I'll bring you a person, a person who has committed many sins," I said. _

_"Hmm….who is this person you speak of?" Helena asked. _

_"The person who killed my family," I said. _

_"Very well then you have two months, bring him to me on the summer solstice, June 21," Then like that she was gone. I feel myself getting pulled out of Gemma's head her following me close behind._

I wake up next to Gemma with the hammer in my hand.

Alex asks, "Did it work?"

I say, "I don't know let's find out." I put the hammer down and gently shake Gemma's arm. "Gemma, are you okay?" I said softly in her ear. I see her eyes flutter open.

She smiles, "I couldn't be any better!" Alex untied her from the bed and fixed up her wounds. Laylen, Aislen, and I left the room to leave Gemma and Alex alone. I sighed.

"What?" Laylen asked.

"I have to find to find my family's killer," I said.

**BUTTCHEEKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

It's been almost a two days of researching where I can find this person. I've been staying here at the Keeper's Castle in one of their two basement rooms. They told me everything about their lives. I'm suprised they trust me so much. I was sitting in the living room listening to the others making small talk when the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other. I decided I would go and get it. "Who is it?" I asked. No answer. I open the door. Standing in front of me was a guy that looked a lot like someone I knew. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was almost exactly my height. He looked about 26 years old. "Who are you exactly?" I asked him.

"My name is Ian Keener, and you are?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" I said ignoring his nonchalant attitude. I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Yea what are you doing here?" I heard Alex ask.

"Well, I was just walking around and stumbled upon this castle," he said. _I hope they don't notice I'm lying. _I hear him think.

"You're lying," I say to him,"You have ten seconds to tell the truth," I take out my dagger and take sudden interest in it. If your wondering where I learned these tricks to intimidate people, it was from my many years living on the streets.

"Fine, I went into a magic shop and there was a crystal ball, I touched it and then it took me here," Ian said. I sighed, he was telling the truth. I looked at Alex to see if we should let him in. He shrugged.

"Come on in," I said. All of the sudden it hit me where we needed to go to find the person who killed my family. I needed to go home. I needed to go back to Rhode Island.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

I was sitting in the front seat of my rental car. Next to me was Aislen and in the back was the really annoying guy Ian. Alex, Gemma, and Laylen were in the other car. I was leading and it was about 6 o' clock when we arrived at my small town in Rhode Island. I pulled up to the arcade and parked in front of the building. Alex pulled up right next to me and we all piled out.

"Okay, you guys can wait here, I have some business to take care of. If I'm not back by the time it gets dark, there is a motel two blocks down. Don't wait for me," I told them. I hop into my car and start it up, I'm about to leave when the door opens.

In jumps Ian, "I'm coming with you," he says.

"No, you're not," I said to him.

"Yes, I am!" he says stubbornly and crosses his arms.

"Fine," I say as I wave out the window and roll my eyes. I back out of the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

It's about 7:00 when we reach my aunt's house. "Where are we going?" I heard Ian ask.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, I would!" he obviously didn't get my humor.

I sighed, "My aunt's house," I said as I pulled up to the two story brick house. I put the car in park and got out. I locked the door behind me and Ian trails behind me. I hope she's home. I also hope she didn't throw out all of my old stuff. I see her Ferrari in the driveway and walk up to the door. I take a deep breath as I ring the doorbell.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aunt Madi says as she opens the door.

"Hey Aunt Madi," I say fakely overjoyed.

Her face twisted in confusion,"I-I thought you died, are-are you a ghost," her face turned pale white. Wow, this was some serious payback.

"Can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"N-no get away from me ghost!" she screamed and fainted on the ground. I laughed.

"Is she okay?" Ian asked.

"She's fine," I said stepping over her, "she deserves it anyway," I'm glad I figured out how to block out his thoughts because I know he would think I was crazy. It wouldn't matter anyway because he has no right to judge me, he doesn't know what I've been through. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home," I said. I don't know how he would make himself at home on floral couches and pink carpets. I run up to my old room and am shocked to see everything was the exact way I left it. I search through the drawers and find what I'm looking for.

Outside I jumped in the car with Ian following close by. "What was all that about?" Ian asked.

"What?" I said as I back out of the driveway.

"Your aunt, why do you hate her so much?" Ian says.

"It's a long story," I say. Ian is quiet I get the idea he wants to hear the story. I don't trust him enough to tell him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's just getting dark when I park next to a flower shop. I'm going to go visit the cemetery. "Oh no," I say as I spot Stacey Malay standing behind the counter. Her beach blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was flirting with some guy. Stacey was the reason Max killed himself. She probably thinks I'm dead. I can't go in there. "Ian, can you go buy 4 flowers in there please," I ask him as I get out the money.

"Why?" Ian asks me.

"Umm….I'm allergic to orchids and I can't go in there?" geez I am so bad at lying.

"Do I have to?" he sounded like a little kid.

"Fine, I'll go do it," I fumble around the car looking for some sunglasses. She won't remember me if cover my eyes. I find some sunglasses and walk out of the car. I take a deep breath as I walk into the store. The other guy leaves and I recogonize him immediately, he's one of the old football players, not the quarterback but one of the jerkier ones.

He bumps into my shoulder and I hear him call,"Watch it!" just like old times.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath. He didn't notice. A walk up to the counter and order four roses.

"Hey, do I know you?" I hear Stacey say.

"No, I'm just passing through on my way to…New York..?" I really need to work on my lying skills.

"Really..because you look like this girl who used to go to my school-," Stacey said.

Ian decided to interrupt by bumping me and saying,"No, she didn't go to your school," Ian says it so fakely. Except that's not what I'm worrying about it right now, my sunglasses fell off and now I was sure that Stacey knew who I was.

I grabbed the flowers and grabbed Ian's hand and set the money on the table, "Bye now!" I called. As we left I heard shouting and then a loud crash. I got in the car and felt like laughing and crying at the same time. If people found out I wasn't dead my world will fall apart. People will find me, I'll have to face my old life, and I've tried so hard to forget it.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ian saying,"Why is it so bad she figured out who you were?" I didn't say anything, he would probably figure out soon enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

It is dark when we reached the cemetery where my parents and sisters were buried. "What are we doing here?" Ian says.

"Were visiting some gravesites, my parents and sisters," I said trying not to cry, if there is one thing I must say is that I never ever cry. Crying shows weakness, and that's why people picked on me, because I was weak. Everyone was just sorry for me, until one day in a class the teacher got off-topic and was talking about how important family and friendship are. I slipped through the cracks, I cried. That's when people started to bully me. Ian is now silent as I find their graves, which are just memorial plagues I set down the flowers and I begin to walk away silently when I hear weeping coming from a little ways away. I walk towards the weeping sound Ian following. My mouth practically hangs to the ground at the sight of Suzi kneeling over a memorial plague. It wasn't just Suzi I was marveling at comforting her was a guy that I knew, it was Selena's brother.

"Suzi," I whispered. She didn't hear me so I went over and touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Suzi," I said louder. I could see Nathan, Selena's brother gaping and mumbling under his breath. I didn't care. "Suzi!" she looked up. Her eyes were wet and red from crying. What did she become?

"K-Katelyn?" Suzi said confused.

"Yes, it's me Suzi, I just wanted to apologize for leaving you, I-I just couoldn't stay," I say swallowing my newly found guilt. Before Suzi can talk, I look down and see the plague says,

Katelyn Rodgers

June 21,1993-June 21,2012

You will always be in our hearts.

"Katelyn!" Suzi says as she gives me an awkward hug. "I missed you so much," Suzi says. She is the only one who knew I didn't die. She knows I don't give up that easily.

"Me too," I say,"What is he doing here?" I point at Nathan. I have never liked Nathan. Never have never will.

"Um… Nathan is my fiancé," Suzi says slowly. She knows I will freak out but I keep my cool.

"Suzi this is Ian, I would introduce you to some other people but they are not here right now," I say,"and Ian this is my best friend, Suzi," wow we seem normal. Everyone shakes hands.

"Are you and Ian dating," Suzi says elbowing me. I scrunch my nose up and say no, like a five year old, so much for being normal. We are talking like children, and it's nighttime in a cemetery. "I'll take that as a no," Suzi says,"do you want to come with us to the 5-year high school reunion?" Suzi asks pleading to spend more time with me. I'm surprised she hasn't asked why I'm here. I decide I owe her that much.

"Okay," I say.

The school is just a mile away. I look for my sunglasses and realize I left them at the flower shop. I guess I have to face them sometime. As if reading my thoughts, Suzi says,"Don't worry it'll be so dark, no one will notice you." I hope she's right.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

The next few hours was a blur all I knew that it was midnight and they were getting ready to watch a video that someone made. It was the usual, cheerleaders, jocks, and other things. Then something caught my opinion. It said "Lives lost and people gone" There were pictures of Selena, Max, and a handful of other people that died. The video shorts out and to my horror a video of me in homeroom the day of the talent show.. Some old football players are laughing and I am sitting there staring out into space. The bell rings and everyone runs out except me. I know this video. Suddenley I feel like barfing in a trash can. The video ends and it shows Max killing himself and the jocks laugh and start dancing around. I watch as Suzi heads to the prinpal's office. I think I am sick. I want run to the nearest trashcan in the gym and barf my guts out. Instead, I run into the bathroom with Suzi at my heels.

"Are you okay?" Suzi asks me.

"I'm fine," I say,"I think I'm going to leave now, nice seeing you again," I give her a hug and go to find Ian. "We are going now," I say to Ian. He doesn't object. I know he saw the video and saw how I felt about it.

It's about 2:30AM when I'm driving down the road and run out of gas. "Okay, there is a gas station down there," I point down the street,"I'll go walk there." I hop out of the car and Ian does too.

"I'll come," he says. "No!" I say not even sure why he can't come, I guess I just need some time by myself to think. "Fine, but you have to tell me one thing, why did those videos make you so sad?" Ian asks. I don't say anything.

"You really want to know! "

"Yes," he replied. I open and close my mouth debating whether to tell him or not but I just walk away.

The gas station is about half a mile away when a group of guys come out from an alley way and corner me. "How are you doing sweetheart?" one of them says in a mocking tone. I pull out my dagger and they laugh. I know I'm in trouble now. Another guy grabs my wrist with the dagger and twists it. I yelp in pain. The dagger falls to the ground and in a second I'm being rammed against the wall. I open my eyes to see a guy face two inches from mine. Okay come on Katelyn think fast. I kick him in between the legs. He crumples to the ground. My victory is short lived, though, when another guy pins me up against the wall hard. There is only one thing I can do now. I am bruised and I am prett sre I broke my wrist or at least sprained it. My head is woosy from getting rammed into the wall. I take a deep breath and scream.

"IAN!" I scream louder,"IAN!" great just what I need Ian getting an ego boost. I'm just about to scream again when the guy holding me against the wall covers my mouth. I kick and scream to get loose. I tried bitting his hand. Where the heck is Ian? I have an idea. I pretend to faint.

"Hey, what happened?" the guy holding me captive he takes his hand off my mouth and lets me go. I crumple to the ground and count to five. 1…2…3…4…5! I jump up and scream for Ian again and just as I was going to make a speedy getaway, one of the guys grabs my ankle as I'm running and I fall on my face.

"Nice try," a guy standing over me says. I groan and roll over to my side. Falling flat on concrete isn't very fun. I hear footsteps just as the men start dragging half-conscious me into the alleyway. I see Ian running this way. Yay! There is only one problem. Ian is outnumbered 6 to 1, there is no way he can stop them. I forced myself to regain consciousness and lift my leg up to kick my assailant in the face. He let me go and I ran and grabbed my dagger. I stand next to Ian. I looked at him and expected him to roll his eyes at me. All I saw was concern and something else. I shake it off.

"Looks like your boyfriend is here to save the day," the guy that was dragging me says, blood leaking out from his nose. He walked away, "This isn't worth it" He says and walks down the alley his friends at his heels. I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. I didn't realize my head was bleeding until I reached up and touched my forehead.

"Oww…" I muttered under my breath. No wonder Ian was worried my head was gushing blood like a waterfall. Well, not exactly, but after almost getting beaten to death I think that it's okay to say that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ian asks.

"I'm fine let's go."

"You should go wait by the car," Ian says concerned.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I mean seriously, just because they left now doesn't mean they won't come back.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Let's go to the gas station," I said stepping with my foot. I felt a sharp pain go all the way up my leg. And I fell on my face…..again. Why does the world hate me?

"Need some help?" Ian offers his hand. I sighed.

"Thanks," I grabbed Ian's hand and he pulled me up,"the gas station is only half a mile away." I'm surprised he doesn't object. I rip off the bottom part of my grey t-shirt and press it to my head. There is a mini mart by the gas station. I know it sounds weird that a gas station would be open, but there is nothing, I repeat nothing is normal about this town. Now, how exactly am I supposed to walk to the gas station with a possibly sprained ankle! I lean against Ian's shoulder and we walk to the gas station.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSX XX**

I could see the gas station now, the fluorescent sign of "Crusty's Cheap Gas" made the whole neighborhood glow.

"Ian, can you drive?" I asked pleadingly. I pass him my keys. "You better not break this car," I say careful to avoid the word "crash" it still brings out painful memories.

"Don't worry I won't crash your car," Ian says, he doesn't know how much that stung. I won't cry, I can't.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

It's been a week since I went to Rhode Island. The bruises haven't even faded yet. I have had to keep wearing really long shirts and pants. I am looking through a box of old stuff from my aunt's house I've been looking through it day and night, but all I've found were painful memories. Pictures of me and my sisters at my 14th birthday party, us shopping and laughing, and having fun. I know we had our problems, but we really loved each other. I was sitting cross legged on my bed, with a pile of photos and papers in front of me. I sigh as I accet defeat for the day. I turn off the light and after a while I fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

_I am standing on a street in Rhode Island. I car is speeding toward me and there is one behind me. I tried to scream but no sound came out.A flash of light andI was at a house I have never seen before My sisters and parents were holding hands. "Think Katelyn, think," Sadie says. _

_"You know who was in that car," Miranda says. My brain was spinning._

_"You know," my mom repeats. They stared at me until the picture switches. I see Max dying and the I was standing on the same road. I feel the pain of getting hit by the car. I see my family's faces lose their lives before me.I sound comes out. I am on the street where those men beat me up Ian didn't get there in time. I scream again._

I sit up in my bed screaming my head off. Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. I saw something move next to me and I punched it really hard.

"Oww.." I hear a loud thump and I turn on the light. Ian was laying on the ground next to my bed. I turn on the light.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked him.

"I heard screaming," he says as he stands up holding his nose,"you punched me really hard."

"Yea that's what you get for sneaking up on me, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream, now shoo," I said pointing to the door, he left and I turned off the light. I am shaking uncontrolabley. I know I have to figure out who this guy is and fast. I missed when the only thing I was worrying about were my parents fighting and taking care of my friends. Now, I am just a complicated mess.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I wake up from a restless sleep and look at the clock. It's 4:30AM. Might as well go upstairs to eat some breakfast. I walk up the stairs to find Laylen sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, couldn't sleep?" Laylen replied.

"Hardly," I say back sighing.

"How's the search coming?"

"I have absolutely nothing," I say to him telling the truth. I sit down in the chair across from him and we talk about random stuff.

This is the least of my worries. I pull down the ends of my shirt to cover the bruise on my wrist. I could tell Laylen saw it, but he didn't say anything. Should I tell him? No. Well, I guess I can't hide it forever.

"While we were in Rhode Island," I took interest in my fingernail,"some guys beat me up on the street, but I'm okay," I told Laylen slowly. I left out the part about Ian saving me, I really don't need to seem like I can't take care of myself.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"I don't know," I looked at the ground.

"I promise that you can tell any of us, anything," he said. Surprisingly, that made me feel better. I finally had somewhat of a family.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**Three weeks later**

I have been having bad dreams every single night for the past three weeks.I only have a month until I have to give the person to the underworld. To make matters worse, Ian has been hanging around me a lot. Only that's not is bad is what I'm going to say now. I am starting to actually like him. Like Like him. I know right, scary. It's just about sunset and I'm sitting out in front of the castle, just contipalting life's mysteries. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on them. I watch the sun go down as I hear someone sit next to me. I look over to see Ian's blue eyes staring back at me. We just sit there in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Ian says still staring out at the fading horizon.

"Sure," I say.

"If we were normal people, living in a normal world…" Ian says stopping. I feel butterflies in my stomach. What is he trying to tell me?

"Would you go out with me?" He says sounding kind of nervous. Wow, no way I was expecting that.

"No," I answer a little while later. I sat there in awkward silence next to Ian, sitting in the same position.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you," I say quietly,"I'm…. broken."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I see a shiny gold thing in the box from my old room.

"What the heck is this," I mutter to myself. The heart shaped gold locket with a topaz stone inset in it. I have never seen this before. I think Gemma has a locket like this. I run the cold silver through my fingers. I place the necklace aside. I see a stack of papers.

_GREENVILLE HOSPITAL RECORDS_

I read the names on the list and see _Rodgers, John _my step-dad. This brings back some not so good memories.

_"Dad?" I walk around our 3-story house searching for my dad and sister so I can take her to the mall. _

_"Sadie?" I practically am screaming. Wait I am not screaming. Who is? I run to my sisters room. I swing open the door. Holy crap. I see my sister on the ground crying and my dad's hand ready to strike. My jaw falls to the floor and Sadie scurries away. _

_"It's not what it looks like, honey," he says to me, slowly walking towards me. I shake my head and cover my mouth with my hand. This explains everything. The bruises, all the make-up, and her avoiding my father at any cost. _

_"How-how long has this been going on," I ask as he steps closer. I tell Sadie to leave and she listens. _

_"What?" my Dad asks. Suddenly, I gain my courage._

_"Why are you beating my sister!" I scream at him. I feel myself being slammed against a wall._

_"Katelyn, Katelyn, Katelyn,"_

Ian is sitting next to me shaking my shoulder.

"What?"

"You were totally zoned out, I wanted to tell you that you've got mail," Ian says looking kinda concered. I wonder while I said while I was in a flashback.

"Yea- yea I'm totally fine," I let out a really fake smile trying to reassure him. I can tell he doesn't by it. "It's just- nevermind," I take the letter out of his hand and open it up.

_You have been cordially invited to the marriage of _

_Suzi Jones_

_And _

_Nathan Lockier_

_On the thirty-first of May…._

The rest is random. I fell myself remembering something else.

_"Nathan, where are you taking me?" I say to my best friends brother, who at this time happens to be my boyfriend. He is roughly pulling me by the hand through the rain It's the middle of the night and I am only wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans. _

_"Hey, stop!" I yell at him. "tell me where we are going right now!" I scream. Nathan has been a little weird lately._

_"What the heck is this?" he points at a wall with some illegible graffiti written on it._

_"Graffiti?" _

_"Don't play dumb with me!" he is really scaring me now. "That says, 'Katelyn + Joey'" I squint at the writing._

_"I'm pretty sure that says 'jfdjsknfd'" He stands there and stares at me.I knew this would happen sometime. That is the only reason I was going out with him, to protect Selena._

_"This is a big deal!" He stands a little closer to me. I feel like running, but my feet don't move. I barely have time to scream before he slaps me hard on my face._

"Are you sure you are okay," Ian asks touching my arm.

"I am fine," I say avoiding his eyes. I was not fine. One of my good friends is going to marry…Nathan

"What is it?" Ian asks, I almost forgot he was there. I lock away my past.

"My friend's wedding invitation," I say practically muttering under my breath. The wedding also happens to be the day before the accident happened. "I'm not going." I say and put the envelope down.

"Why not?" Ian asks.

If he only knew. I sit there trying to think of a valid answer on why I shouldn't go to my best friends wedding.

"Um…I don't want to?" I say. Like I said I'm a horrible liar.

"We should go," Ian says. I wonder why he is so persistent. I think I have no choice besides telling him about Nathan.

"Fine," I say reluctantly. I watch him walk away wondering how I am supposed to sit there and let my friend marry Nathan.

**Next Chapter is the wedding...**

**What will happen?**

**What will Katelyn do?**

**Who will show up?**


	12. Author's Note on New Chapters

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks to all of you guys who like my story. The reason that I haven't been updating at all is because all of my Forever Gone files are on the computer and I got a new laptop that doesn't have word on it yet. I am going on vacation for a week, so in like 2 weeks tops I'll have 1 or 2 more chapters. Like I said I don't have writers block I have already planned the next few chapters I just need to write them! Maybe in a couple of days I will post a teaser for the next chapter... I can't write the whole one because it will probably be pretty long and I need to edit it so maybe...if I have wifi...**

**Thanks again for your reviews and favorites!**

**~cocoapuffmydog**


	13. Teaser

**Okay... I decided to post the teaser right now it is extremely short, but I hope you guys like it.**

I like the way the flowers cover the gazebo at the bottom and wind up. I like the simple layout with black and white accents on the lawn chair thrones. I like everything. Even the cake. Even the sign that says: _The Wedding of Nathan and_ Suzi. It was exactly as Suzi would have wanted it to be. I can imagine what my life would be like if everything hadn't happened. I would walk in as Suzi's maid of honor. Watch her marry some other guy most likely one that Suzi could boss around. I would laugh and dance at the reception. I would eat cake. I would decorate their car with inappropriate saying and help others not get caught by Suzi. I would be happy. But, I least for now... I was dreading the events to follow.


	14. Chapter 12

** Hi everyone! I finally got Word on my computer so here it is chapter 12! Thanks for all who reviewed I sent you guys all messages telling you why I was late and such. Well, no more stalling here it is chapter 12.**

I like the way the flowers cover the gazebo at the bottom and wind up. I like the simple layout with black and white accents on the lawn chair thrones. I like everything. Even the cake. Even the sign that says: _The Wedding of Nathan and_ Suzi. It was exactly as Suzi would have wanted it to be. I can imagine what my life would be like if everything hadn't happened. I would walk in as Suzi's maid of honor. Watch her marry some other guy most likely one that Suzi could boss around. I would laugh and dance at the reception. I would eat cake. I would decorate their car with inappropriate saying and help others not get caught by Suzi. I would be happy. But, I least for now... I was dreading the events to follow.

Gemma, Alex, Laylen, Aislin, and Ian came with me. I have no idea why. I mean I'm not exactly the person you want to go to a party with. Even when I was little I was called a "party pooper". I don't really mind though. I really hate receptions at weddings. Where there is loud music and people you don't know getting drunk and trying to dance with you. My thoughts are interrupted when I see Nathan across the way. Distant memories flood me. I hate him with my whole heart and soul.

_ Selena runs up to me with tears streaming down her face. _

_ "Selena, what's wrong!," I say with genuine concern._

_ "Nathan," she says finally after a few minutes of crying._

_ "What about him," I knew her brother was off he had gone to rehab a couple times for an alcohol addiction and he tended to be on edge all the time._

_ "He-he threatened to kill me," I stared at her with disbelief._

_ "Are you sure he wasn't drunk and just rambling or something?" I knew the truth though. Nathan had always seemed mentally unstable. She burst into sobs and shook her head._

_ "He was definitely sober, he is crazy!" I know I need to help her but my family is so unstable even at my apartment she wouldn't be safe._

_ "Don't worry, Selena, I'll help you," Except I didn't know how," I'll go talk to Nathan." She looks at me like I am crazy, but she doesn't say anything. I drive her to Suzi house and drive myself to Selena's house._

_ I knock on the door and Nathan answers it. He asks me if I want to come in, but Selena isn't here. He has always been friends of my family, but I really don't know him very well. I tell him I don't want to come inside I want to talk outside. He looks confused, but he complies. I realize now how dangerous what I am doing. He was always off, but now…. I tell him what Selena told me_

_ "You seriously believe her?" He asked, with anger in his voice._

_ "Do you expect me not to?" _

_ "She is crazy, why would I say that to my own sister?" He sounds almost sarcastic now._

_ "I know what you did, so you don't need to pretend," I say back. His countenance changes drastically. _

_ "Fine, maybe I did say that, but what are you going to do about it," he says._

_ " I don't know, turn you in."_

_ "You don't want to do that," he said,"Or I will come after you and your other friends and your family."_

_ "What do you want."_

_ "Well, maybe we can come to an agreement," he says like a creepy pervert. I exhale a deep breath. "I will give you two options: one, you date me to distract from the fact that I am crazy and ruin your reputation or I will kill your family and friends," he says maniacally._

_ "I think you know what my answer is," I reply. I walked, no more like ran away. My life was ruined from then on, I realized. The last person that dated Nathan killed herself, no one knows why._

I am snapped out of my day dream by Gemma telling me that the ceremony was about to start and we need to find a seat.

The rest was a blur. We stand we sit listen to words. All I can think about is my friend in the presence of Nathan. It made me want to scream and throw myself on the ground. I can't do that though because I have a plan.

I hear speak now or forever hold your peace. After he says if there are any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace. I feel my legs shaking as I stand up I tell the pastor that I object. The looks on everyone's face are priceless. I'm pretty sure none of them had been to a wedding where someone had objected.

"Please explain why you object," even he seemed surprised. The look on Suzi's face told me she would never be my friend again. Yea, it hurt. I had found one of my best friends, and lost her in a matter of days.

"Nathan, is crazy," I say shakily"he tried to kill his sister, he threatened to kill my family." No one said anything so I went on. "He beat the crap out of Selena and me too. He did something else to Selena too, but she never told me. Something…horrible." I stared at them. Suzi looked like she was going to pounce on me and Nathan like he is going to kill me.

I could tell no one believed me and with my sermon through. I walk, no run, off to the wood behind the ceremony area. I knew a place there where no one would find me. Yes, it was childish, but I knew I couldn't face the crowd again. I also knew that no one believed me, even though every word of it is true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I reach the clearing that is hidden beyond the trees. From the beginning I knew my attempts of stopping the wedding were futile. I just sat there, I didn't cry, or scream, I just sat there. I can see the ceremony area on the grass about 300 yards away. I see Gemma trying to find me, but I knew she never would. I climb up our old wooden ladder, up to a small platform in a tree. It was Selena and I's favorite place to hang out. It is sort of a tree house, but now it's more of a rotted piece of wood nailed on a tree. I can watch the whole park from here. Selena and I would watch all of the happy family's picnicking and playing volleyball on the grass. We would take in the nature around us and forget our problems for a moment. You can see the tree house, though, from the ground. I climb back down and sit on a log in the middle of the clearing. I don't see Gemma anymore. I feel a hand wrap around me head harshly, and before I can put up a fight. The world around me gets blurry and I slowly fall asleep.

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter. **

**I'll try to upload another one at the end of the day, but no promises. **

**Oooo, I am so excited for you guys to find out what happened to Katelyn.**

**I already know most of the rest of the story. There will probably be another ten or more chapters so stay tuned. **

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
